forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
Wayne Aryn is a Powerful Mortal who is best known for his unorthidox methods and blend of both Magical and Technological techniques in combat. Appearance Wayne's actual appearance is completely dictated by whim, due to his ability to reform his body and equipment into any form that pleases him. Typically he chooses his original form as a cyber-elf in clothing or armor as he believes fits the occasion. A notable permenant result of Wayne's bargain with the "Source" is a alteration to his body's physiology. The most visible manifestation of this alteration is able to be seen upon Wayne's right arm. This change allows Wayne's body to act as a conduit for Rift energy. An insignia burned into his palm is also tied to a new ability to drain both the life energy (to be made into rift energy) and soul from the fallen. Capabilities The powers available to Wayne are truly limited to his imagination and ability to devise a magical or technological (or sometimes both) solution to his intended effect. To facilitate this knack, Wayne is a competant mage and scientist in general, with certain specializations marking his particular expertises. Abacomancy Abacomancy is an advanced and far more technical form of what is commonly known as transmutation. While typical transmutes are able to convert almost any material into another, Wayne's ability goes deeper and is tied to an ability to directly interact with the smallest building blocks of the Realms. This further development of the art of transmutation gives Wayne an inner sight which sees the material world for what it is, and gives him a substantial insight into other dimensions. Among the many benefits of this subatomic control, Wayne is able to almost effortlessly move from dimension to dimension. After extensive study, Wayne has proven it possible to make a technological approximation of this innate magical power, and has since implanted himself with a means to use technology for this type of control in the event of a magic failure. Kinetics While this ability is directly related to Abacomancy, it is seperate in that it primarily deals with energy. Wayne has the capacity to drain the kinetic (or active) energy of almost anything, and then storing it within his own power reserves for future release, increasing his potential energy. This power is capable of anything from draining the motion from an enemy's punch as it contacts Wayne's body, to absorbing the energy of a magic attack from out of the air around him. Rift Energy As a part of Wayne's deal with the "Source", his body is a conduit for the contorl and generation of Rift energy. Rift is not native to the Realms, and the entire supply within the Realms is connected to Wayne in an almost psychic fashion, as he can directly manipulate it. Rift energy has shown some degree of its own intelligence, to the degree of high concentrations being capable of sentient thought. Among the normal capacities of normal semi-magical energy forms, Rift energy is highly mutagenic when applied to lifeforms, taking direct control of the lifeform and submitting it to the Source. While Rift can be removed from effected hosts, it generates a addiction which will kill those who previously depended upon it if they are deprived for a period. Soul Sacrifice A later addition to the physiology given to Wayne by the Source is a mental well in which souls can be stored. The right arm, previously noted as the main conduit of Rift, is also the focal point of this ability. By applying the marked part of the hand, Wayne can drain the soul from a living entity and store the soul and its memories within a sealed 'well'. This well gives Wayne access to their memories, abilities, and even the very person who was drained. Souls and the lifeforce of a body can also be converted to Rift, though the inverse is not possible. The general applications of souls are varied, and are as of yet still being experimented with by Wayne. Wisdom of a Ruler Originally, Wayne was a masterful immortal leader in another universe. As a result of experience spanning the lifetime of a dozen universes, all the accumulated knowledge of those massive empires is at Wayne's command. At some times, even the military might of those nations is called to arms in service to their master, who has moved on to other pursuits. Equipment Arcane power can only go so far, and for this purpose Wayne has a wide array of gadgetry, armor, and weapons. Aside from these specifically noted objects, Wayne's belt has various containment units which link into isolated pocket galaxies which can carry a wide variety of specialized gear. Rion Revolver Wayne's trademark revolver, this firearm is notable in having, with a single shot, pierced Volcano's armor and wounded him directly. This is the primary form of release of energy built up by Kinetic. OZE Rifle First introduced in the Destruction war, this rifle is the bigger and badder brother of the Rion. Rothelim Wayne's Hand-and-a-half sword Rothelim is among the most comprehensive close quarters weapons ever made. Made with a complex alloy which includes a wide variety of the most powerful elements in the Ten Realms, including Wayne's own additions of technological and magical enhancement and a Rift conduit, this weapon is easily a match for almost any close quarter weapon in the Realms. Paradigm Shift Wayne's most powerful armor and shielding system. Further details when he can bother to write them up again. Lore Wayne's exploits are inummerable, but the most notable of which is the story of his supposed "Demise", and his leaving of the Technomantic Order to his Pupil Tameruae of Kh'aelion. (NC RP explanation thingy here if I ever finish writing it up.) Legacy It has been understood through the statements of Wayne's two successors Tam and Faron that the original Technomancer was a major leader in a multi-stellar empire in All #23 which was visited during the "Rift war Incident" NC/CYOC/FF crossover event. As a result of this event, Wayne was returned to his home plane where he restablished his control in the Conjoiner empire and forged the culture that would eventually grow into Faron's homeland after the Arch-Technomancer's conclusion within a timelock instituted by the 23rd All's Absolutes in order to maintain the stability of the Multiverse. Despite this, Wayne's influence can still be seen on both All #23 and the other planes which he interacted with, garning a reputation throughout numerous realms as an audacious combatant and brilliant practicioner of Magiscience. Among other elements left behind by the Wanderer in the Realms is an artificial rendition of his conciousness which was left along with some of his nastier projects to guard his personal estate between the Realms for such a time as the next great Technomancer would lay claim to their inheritance. N.B. Any term, series of terms, reference, image, or basically anything here that recognizably belongs to someone else obviously does so; this is intended as a work of pseudo-fanfiction unified with a constantly-expanding multiple-author original universe. ' Category:Players Category:Mortals Category:Wayne